Raised by Ghosts
by Gamer95
Summary: Johnny has broken up with Kitty. Ember takes her out to cheer her up...But during their outing, they end up stumbling across something that completely changes their lives... Collab with SpeedGamerDTS
1. Chapter 1

It was brisk winter day in England, the cloudy sky was a perfect setting for those to go about their day. Yet two individuals were not having as great as a time. Kitty and Ember, two specters from the Ghost Zone were in England for a short of vacation.

They were currently walking down the street and was enjoying the sights, Kitty looked around with wide eyes smiling as she passed by many shops and so on. Ember smiled softly at her friend, she had recently broken up with her boyfriend and was a bit depressed, so she decided to help her friend out by getting out of the Ghost Zone and take a trip somewhere.

Kitty had hinted at before that she always wanted to go to England much to Embers confusion, the fire themed ghost just could not understand what the big appeal was for this place, as far as she remembered, it always rained!

Still Kitty wanted to come, so she swallowed her pride and took her hear. She smiled softly as her friend float over to a shop.

"Enjoying yourself there?"

"OF COURSE!" Kitty said back a megawatt smile on the punk girls face. "THIS IS AMAZING!" she looked around and then up. "Look it might just rain!"

Ember rolled her eyes at that and grumbled slightly. "I'd rather it not."

Kitty smiled tenderly at her friend. "Thanks again Ember…for all of this."

Ember shrugged with a small smirk. "I just was getting tired of seeing you all depressed…it was starting to be contagious."

Kitty pouted and folded her arms looking away with a "Hmph!"

Ember smiled and shook her head at her friend.

They walked in silence for a few moments before a small park was starting to be seen. Kitty smiled, "Let's go for a walk in the park. See how much different it is without an annoying ghost boy." She smirked.

Ember chuckled. "No dip-stick huh? Why not."

Kitty grabbed Ember's hand and dragged her off. "All right, all right, no need to pull me around like a wagon." The blue haired ghost chuckled.

It had been an upsetting breakup...Originally, Johnny had planned to bring Kitty back from the ghost by giving another girl her clothes and allowing her to possess them. However, the girl he chose had been none other than Jazz Fenton, Danny Phantom's older sister. Johnny was using the girl at first...However, over time, he actually managed to gain genuine feelings for her. Kitty was stuck watching helplessly as her boyfriend was taken from her.

Johnny DID keep his promise to her, and he found another way to get Kitty out. He took her out to a meal...and broke up with her as gently as he could.

Kitty was inconsolable for days on end.

Luckily she had a blue haired rock star as a friend to help her out. The pair walked down into the park and smiled softly at how nice it was. It had snowed recently and there was a fresh batch on the trees and the ground was covered and an ice ring was being used by many people having a good time.

Kitty gazed at the ice ring with wide glimmering eyes and dragged Ember over to it. They were invisible so no one would notice them stealing two pairs of ice skates from a ...busy couple. Kitty was giddy as she handed a pair to a slightly amused Ember. "Carful girlfriend, this is starting to slide into dating territory" she joked and looked away to put the skates on missing the red face of her friend.

Unknown to them in a more secluded part of the park a horrible crime was taking place. A little boy no older than five was being dragged in the snow by a very large man who had a scowl on his ugly face. Behind him was a little version of the big man with a wide evil grin that scared the little boy.

The big man then tossed the child into a tree causing him to let out a small yelp of pain before sliding down into the cold snow. The big man cracked his knuckles and looked down menacingly. "So freak, you broke our heater did you?" he asked darkly.

The little boy shook his head with wide scared eyes. "No uncle I-"

'SMACK'

The boy was sent back into the snow with a big red hand print on his now swollen cheek. "DON'T TALK BACK TO ME FREAK!" he bellowed.

He glared down as the boy stared up at him in fear. As his uncle and cousin approached him. "I think we need to teach this little freak a lesson about breaking things and for showing disrespect!" he said only for his son to smile in glee as he kicked the boy in the ribs causing him to gasp for the breath he did not have.

"No..." He wheezed.

"What was that, boy?" Vernon said lowly.

"Please..." Harry replied softly. "No more..." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Please stop..."

"You. Don't. Get to protest." Vernon said through gritted teeth. "NEVER backtalk me, boy...EVER."

Meanwhile, back at the rink...

Kitty was skating like a pro. She and Ember were far off from the other skaters, wanting to have more room for Kitty to show off her skills.

One thing Kitty didn't count on, however, was Ember crashing into her due to her own inability to skate.

"Look out!" Kitty had turned just in time to see her friend slam into her. They both got sent careening across the ice towards a large snow pile...

THUMP!

The two ghost girls found themselves buried with only their butts sticking out of the pile.

Kitty had swirls in her eyes and Ember, well she was just embarrassed. 'If baby pop was here…oh god kill me again!' Using the flames on her head she was able to melt the snow and pull her head free. She let out a sigh and shook out the rest of the snow from her person before looking over at her friend and smirked lightly.

"You trying to tell me something Kitty?" she teased

The girl let out an eep and turned intangible to phase out of the snow and float up with her arms crossed and a cute pout on her blushing face. "Stop teasing Ember!" she wined.

The rocker just chuckled at her friend and shook her head. "Why? It's just so fun." She smirked at her causing Kitty to 'Humph' and look away.

The two were interrupted when they heard some rustling a small bit away. They looked over at each other and raised confused brows. "What's that?" Kitty asked.

Ember just shrugged. "Probably a couple getting some alone time…you want to watch?" she asked her friend with a smirk only for Kitty to go completely red and to stare at her friend with wide eyes.

"WHY?!"

Ember shrugged again. "Just wondering." When she saw the girl was still staring she raised her hands up in surrender. "It was a joke!"

Before Kitty could reply a pained filled sob was heard that froze both girls to the core.

"...I don't think that's a couple getting alone time..." Ember said.

"Ya think?!" Kitty hissed to her friend.

"All right, all right, no need for the tone-"

Suddenly they managed to make out the voice of a man. "This will teach you to talk back to me, freak!" They looked to each other with wide eyes, both knowing that something was horribly, HORRIBLY wrong. Without saying a word, both girls turned intangible and made their way to the source of the noise.

The two ghosts sat down in a tree, remaining intangible, and looked down...

Just in time to see a little boy get violently thrown into a tree opposite them.

Harry whimpered softly as he felt the aching pain. He tried not to make any noise…he tried…

The big man stomped his way over to him and raised his fist high. Only to be punched by a glowing fist.

Harry did not feel the pain instead he felt cold arms grab him off the ground and hold him gently.

Ember, while not a huge fan of children was far from cruel to them seeing the big man hurt the smallest little boy she had ever saw just made the ghostly rock star snap.

Kitty on the other hand held the child with horrific eyes. She couldn't understand…just couldn't. Why where they hitting him…? She saw his bruised face and the blood starting to seep through his shirt made the ghostly punk feel just horrible.

Vernon rose to his feet slowly holding his chin and looked around only to see the form of the ghostly rocker Ember McClain in front of him her fists clenched tight and an angry scowl on her face.

He looked over and saw a punkish looking girl cradling the freak in her arms he scowled at her. "RELEASE THAT NOW!"

Kitty jumped and clutched the hurt boy to herself as she stared at the big man with wide eyes.

"Don't scream at her you walrus!" Ember shouted.

"SHUT UP B-LISTER!"

Vernon didn't want to swear in front of Dudley, but he was BEYOND furious and almost slipped. Ember knew what he was trying to say, and so did Kitty, who narrowed her eyes.

"Back off, you creep!" She ordered. "She's the furthest thing from a b-...lister..." She smiled down at the child sheepishly. He looked both confused and enchanted by her odd apperance.

"What are you gonna do to make us put him down?" Ember asked with crossed arms. Vernon roared and charged forward...Only for Ember to put her powers to use.

The arm of Vernon's shirt caught fire. In a panic, the obese man rushed towards the nearest snow pile and stuffed his arm into it, sighing in relief as it cooled off his burning arm. "Try it again and it'll be your head." Ember threatened.

Vernon stood back up with wide eyes as he stared at the two. "Your one of them…Those freaks!"

Both Kitty and Ember raised an eyebrow. "Uh…more info please." Kitty said flatly.

"You…witches! Magic folk!"

Ember's and Kitty's eyes grew wide before they both erupted into laughter.

Vernon Dudley and Harry all stared at the two with confusion wondering exactly what was so funny.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?"

Ember just continued to laugh holding her sides as she did so. Kitty was no better as she buried her face in the little boy's messy hair making him blush.

"ANSWERE ME!"

"Oh…oh god…oh my sides…one more time…who do you think we are?" Ember asked bighting her lip to try and stop her laughter.

"BLOODY WITCHES!"

The two exploded into laughter again, angering the big man. He yelled out and charged only to be smacked by a boot to the face courtesy of Kitty. The punk girl smirked as she held the wide eyed boy in her arms who stared at his down uncle then back at the smirking glowing girl to the other glowing girl.

'Who are they?'

"Tubby, we are FAR from witches." Ember said with a smirk and crossed arms.

"Well then what the bloody hell are you?!" Vernon demanded. "What else has freakish powers like that?!" The two girls smirked at each other.

"Ghosts." Kitty replied simply.

"...Ghosts?" Vernon asked.

"That's right." Ember nodded. "We're ghosts." She stepped up to Kitty's side. "There a problem with that?"

"YES! Ghosts shouldn't exist! Neither should wizards! Why do you exist?!" The two girls rolled their eyes.

"'Cause we were born. Duh." Kitty replied.

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

Kitty giggled lightly and Ember smirked at the big man. "How else dose one become a ghost?" she asked the big man.

Vernon growled low. "You…" he eyes grew wide and he stared at the two.

"Died."

The soft voice from the little one in Kitty's arms surprised the two ghosts and they turned to see him with wide eyes, yet they were not in fear but wonder. Ember smirked lightly at the kid and Kitty smiled warmly at him.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY QUIET FREAK!" Vernon bellowed at the child causing him to flinch and hide in the ghost girl's arms.

Kitty glared at the fat man her eyes glowing a phantom red, while Ember glared as well and reached behind her and grabbed her guitar that had willfully appeared on her back.

Vernon raised his hands and slowly backed away. "Yeah, that's right. Just keep on going." Ember said with a grin. "Say bye-bye to the kid, 'cause you're never gonna see him again." The fat man and his family all turned and ran to their car.

"That's right." Kitty nodded with a smirk. "I'll take care of him for you." Harry flinched. She caught on. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that...I mean I'll ACTUALLY take care of you."

"L-Like Aunt Petunia takes care of Dudley...?" Harry asked softly.

"Even better." Kitty said, grinning. She frowned, however, when she realized the boy was shivering. "...Ember, come hold him." Ember raised a brow.

"Why?"

"He's freezing!" Kitty exclaimed. "And you have fire powers. You're a lot warmer than I am. Please?" She held the child to her friend.

Ember rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. "Fine." She laid her guitar on the side of the tree and lifted the little boy out of her friend's hands and into her much warmer arms.

Harry instantly melted into her arms giving off a soft coo as he did so. Ember raised an eyebrow at the child while Kitty just giggled. "So cute."

"Yeah…cute." Ember said softly before gazing down at him and saw his tired expression. "Got a name little guy?"

The little boy looked up and for the first time the two noticed the huge emerald eyes and were instantly drawn into them "Harry…Harry Potter."

Kitty giggled lightly and ran a hand through his hair. "Fitting name." she said.

Ember smirked at her then frowned suddenly. "Uh Kitty?" she asked her friend.

"Huh?"

"How are you going to take care of him?" she asked the girl.

Kitty blinked for a moment before she closed her eyes and crossed her arms to think before opening and her shrugging with a hesitant smile, "Uh…I don't know."

Ember sighed and shook her head. "We can't keep the kid."

"Why not!"

Ember just stared at her like she was nuts. "Because we are ghosts!"

"Oh that old excuse!" Kitty waved her off.

"Walker will have us and the kid detained if he finds out we brought a human child into the Ghost Zone!"

Kitty flinched at that. She did not think of that. "So…what do we do, just drop him off at some orphanage to get adopted by more horrible people!?"

Ember flinched at that, Kitty had a point. By just gazing at the kid she knew that he would not last long under another house like that. She let out a sigh. "No…" she grumbled to herself and sighed.

She looked down and had to smiled at the fact that the little boy was now asleep in her arms. 'Little tike must be exhausted.' She thought. She sighed and looked up at her sad and concerned friend. "Come on." She said with a sigh as she walked over and grabbed her guitar.

Kitty blinked at her. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Back to Amity." Ember said placing the guitar on her back.

"…Why?"

"If you are going to raise a human child you need to do so in the human world. So who do we know that has ties to both worlds?" Ember asked her friend.

Kitty scowled and crossed her arms. "Must we?" she asked.

Ember sighed. "Granted it's not his fault Kitty. But I think we might just need his help."

"We?" Kitty asked surprised.

Ember quirked her brow. "You didn't think I'd let you raise the kid alone, did you? Someone's gotta keep you from spoiling him TOO much." Kitty pouted.

"Heeey..."

"Face it, you're a big softie."

"Am not!"

"You started dressing like a punk and acting totally differently to make your boyfriend happy."

"So?"

Ember rolled her eyes. "So, the moment the kid decides to ask for something you will give it to him. I will not have this child grow up to be a spoiled brat thank you."

Kitty rolled her own eyes and crossed her arms. "So what if I spoil him a little, look at him he deserves it!" she said.

Ember looked down at the sleeping child and let out a sigh. Honestly she doubted she could say no to him as well, but she will try dammit!

The ghostly rocker started to hover and Kitty did as well. "Still, the point is you're not going to be alone in this. You are going to need some backup and well…the kid needs someone warm to hold him" she smirked before flying away.

"Hey!" Kitty shouted flying after her friend. "No fair I want to hold him too!"

Ember laughed and looked back at her friend. "Once we're someplace warm, you can have him back, deal?" Kitty frowned.

"Oh, okay..." She said, shoulders sagging. Ember chuckled and continued flying.

Harry looked down at the ground with wide eyes. "W-We're flying..." He said softly. "We're really flying..."

"Well, I'M flying. You're a passenger." Ember corrected.

"Don't you dare drop him!" Kitty warned.

"Kitty, YOU'D be more likely to drop him than me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry watched the two bicker at each other with confusion before looking back out at the fast moving sky. He smiled softly and extended his little arms out like he was really flying. The two ghosts watched him and both smiled warmly at the adorable sight.

They flew past the ocean and Ember smirked and dove down causing Kitty's eyes to grow wide with horror and Harry to yell out in excitement.

Ember maneuvered herself so she was flying right over the ocean's surface. Harry stared wide at his reflection and started to giggle then laugh in pure joy at the sea foam and air slapped his face.

Ember smirked and dove down lifting an arm and drawing a line in the water before raising back up above the clouds. To find an irate and worried sick Kitty.

"Smart move there, Ember!" She chided. "Seriously, what was going through your head there?!" Ember cringed.

"What?"

"You could have dropped him in the water you know!"

"But I didn't..." Kitty facepalmed.

Harry looked down. "Let's not do that again...It makes her mad..." Ember sighed.

"Fine..." She looked at Kitty. 'You're a real spoilsport, you know that right?" Kitty huffed.

"And you're an idiot." The two girls glared at each other, then smiled.

Harry looked up at each other and blinked when he saw their smiles. "Huh?"

The two looked down and chuckled at his confused look. "It's a girl thing kid, don't worry about it." Ember said. She smiled at Kitty. "You want Kitty to hold you?"

Harry blinked and looked at her. "Kitty? But she's a person."

'Awwww' The two thought with warm smiles.

Kitty shook her head with an amused smile. "My name is Kitty hun."

Harry's eyes grew wide before he looked down feeling stupid. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Kitty and Ember past and glance and Kitty took the small boy into her arms. "It's okay Harry. You didn't know." She said rocking the boy gently.

He nodded his head hesitantly before looking at the warm ghost who smirked at him. "Names Ember kid."

Harry nodded before waving at her "Hi Ms. Ember, Hi Ms. Kitty" he spoke softly

The girls grinned. "Y'know...I think I could get used to taking care of this little squirt." Ember said.


	2. Chapter 2

The two ghost girls flew with Ember still carrying the little boy. "Here we are!" She said. "Amity Park...Home sweet home, eh Kit?"

"Yeah. The place where we can't get away with ANYTHING." The punk replied, rolling her eyes. Ember chuckled.

"Yeah, Phantom's a pain..." Suddenly, she gained a devillish smirk. "Let's play a trick." Kitty raised a brow.

"Oh?" She asked. Ember whispered something in her ear. She grinned widely, then giggled. "Oh, I am SO in!" The two girls high-fived, then looked to see Harry was fast asleep, suckling on his thumb.

"AWWWW!" the two said with big smiles. Ember held the little boy closer as Kitty looked over her shoulder. He was adorable!

They flew over Amity past a specific fast food restaurant. Where a trio of friends were having lunch.

"You sure you can eat all that?" The black haired and blue eyed teen asked his darker skinned friend who had a mountain of hamburgers on his tray.

"Better question, why are you eating all that?" Said the goth girl sitting next to the black haired blue eyed boy.

The dark skinned boy gave them a confident smirk. "Oh come on Sam, I'm a growing boy! I need my meets!" he said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You do know there are other food groups right?"

"If there is I have never heard of them!" he cheered wrapping a napkin around his neck. "Besides the staff needed to clear out some inventory so…it's a win, win!" he cheered.

Danny chuckled at his two friends before a blue whips escaped his lips and his eyes grew wide, he let out a sigh. "And the day was going so well."

Danny slid down the seat and in a flash of light that no one besides his friends noticed transformed into his alter ego and fazed through the wall.

Sam stood up and started to walk to the door but stopped to look back at Tucker with a raised eyebrow. "You coming?"

He looked up at her then down at his towered then over at the waitress. "Can I get a doggy bag please?"

'Outside'

Danny flew into the air, and groaned when he saw Ember and Kitty, holding a child. "Really? Now you're kidnapping? Who'd you steal him from?" He wasn't surprised when they turned to glare at him... but he WAS surprised by what Ember said next.

"Phantom..." She said sternly. "You need to take responsibility!" She held Harry outward. Danny blinked.

"I have to...what...?" He asked.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Kitty exclaimed. "You should know how easy ghost DNA transfers!"

"What?!"

"That's right!" Ember agreed. "Now take responsibility for your son!"

"SON!" Two voices shouted out one in shock another in anger.

Danny was wide eyed shocked as he stared at the little boy in the rocker girl's arms. "I-Wha-I don-"

"DNANNY!"

The teen flinched in fear as he gazed down at the enraged violet eyes of his friend. "Uh Sam…Uh…I don't…Uh…I mean…oh man…" he mumbled confused.

Ember and Kitty were doing a fantastic job so far keeping a straight face but slowly Kitty was starting to slip.

"Keep it together." Ember whispered through the corners of her mouth before focusing on Danny again. "That's right, ghost boy! This kid's YOURS, and you'd better start paying your child support!"

"NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!" Danny exclaimed. "You and me...We never...I...I only ever...with...Agh, this impossible!"

"Danny, get to explaining NOW!" Sam demanded.

"I don't know what to say other than I didn't do anything!" Danny protested.

They were interrupted by the two ghost girls' loud laughter.

Danny and Sam turned around to see the two ghost girls holding their sides laughing hysterically.

Ember held the child close and Kitty was leaning on her for support as they continued to laugh. "You…you, AHAHAHA!" Ember said unable to talk.

Danny's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. "Not funny." He deadpanned.

"Oh…no…it was HILARIOUS!" Kitty cried as she continued to laugh.

"I'm back!" Shouted Tucker running out with five doggy bags. "Did I miss-" He blinked up at the laughing ghost girls. "What's so funny?" he asked a glaring Sam.

She just gave him a growl making him jump to the side holding his bags protectively.

Unknown to the small group all the loud noises was causing the boy to become scared in his sleep as he started to squirm and whimper in the ghost girls arms.

The two girls slowly calmed down, wiping tears from their eyes. "Oh man that was better than I thought it'd be." Ember said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, big time." Kitty agreed. "You really thought you impregnated her just by fighting!"

"Okay, so why DID you kidnap that kid?" Danny asked sternly. "I'll have to take him back to his family-"

"NOOOOOO!"

The group all turned to the boy, stunned. He clutched tightly to Ember with wide, terrified eyes.

Harry looked around scared as he looked up at the shocked eyes of Ember and Kitty. "Please…don't make me go…please don't take me back…" he pleaded weakly as he buried himself in her arms.

Ember looked over at Kitty who frowned sadly at him as she ran her hand through his hair making him look up at her. The punker gave him a soft smile. "We won't send you back." She said.

Ember indicated her to take him which she did holding him to herself as Ember smiled down at him. "You are stuck with us kid." She whispered before turning to glare at teem phantom making the three flinch back at the fierce look in her eyes.

"And if you even try…" her guitar was in her hands a moment later and aimed right at the ghost boy. "I blow you out of sky…" she warned.

Danny stared wide eyed before raising his hands up in the air. "Okay, okay calm down…" he was not expecting this to happen to him today. Two of his enemies...okay one enemy one not so much had a human child…and the amount of protectiveness they were showing for him was really out of character. "

"Uh...What's going on here?" Tucker asked. "Aren't these two supposed to be...crazy evil ghosts or something?"

"No!" Harry protested. "They're not crazy or evil! They're nice!"

"Well, maybe to you..." Tucker mumbled. Sam glared at him before looking at the trio before them.

"What happened? Why do you have the little guy?" She asked.

"Yeah, somehow I can't imagine you'd adopt a kid." Danny agreed.

"Well believe it, Phantom, 'cause that's exactly what happened." Ember replied.

"WHAT!" The three teens shouted.

Harry winced and drew closer to Kitty who tightened her grip on him while giving the three a glare. "Stop screaming! He's sensitive." She said in a scolding tone making the three teens feel bad.

Danny shook his head and looked back at the still on guard Ember. "Look. I really would love to hear the full story for this." He said sternly crossing his arms across his chest.

Ember narrowed her eyes at him but relaxed when Kitty placed a hand on her shoulder. "It was your idea." She whispered to the rocker making her scoff slightly.

"You got a place for us to talk, babypop?"

And so they went down to a park nearby.

"-And that's what happened." Ember was just concluding the story, her tone oddly solemn. The three teens all had differing reactions.

Tucker was unsure of what to say or even think. Sam looked like she'd been punched in the gut. And Danny's fists were clenched at his sides.

"...Who would have thought?" Danny said. "You guys...Heroes. Good going, getting the kid out of trouble." He said sincerely.

"Thanks, but it won't stop me smacking you around babypop." Ember smirked at Danny who smirked back at her slightly.

"As if you could." He challenged back.

"Guys…" Kitty warned showing a nervous Harry who was staring at the two.

Ember sighed and crossed her arms and Danny blushed and rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

"Look Phantom." Kitty said sternly making the teen flinch back. "We need help, hero help. We can't take him in the ghost zone."

"Why not?" Tucker asked confused.

"Walker." Sam and Ember said surprising each other before giving each other grins.

"Right…he will have us in jail faster than that one can blow down a meat pile." Kitty said pointing at Tucker.

"Hey!"

"We need a place to stay…and raise the little guy." Ember said with a soft smile directed at the little boy in Kitty's arms.

Danny frowned. "Hmm... I'm not sure, but I can try to help you out." He shrugged. "But first, you guys have to learn a thing or two about blending in with the public."

"Blending in?" Ember asked.

"Like how?" Kitty asked.

"Well...I'll tell you as we go." Danny replied.

And so...

The group consisting of three humans, two ghosts and one halfa had gone around town trying to teach the ghostly girls the ins and outs of blending in.

They had passed by a pet store that had a help wanted advertisement Danny had asked one of them to go in and try out for the job.

Ember had cracked her neck with a smirk and walked in…only for the group to run away from a mob of scared animals and a very ticked off store owner.

They next tried to get the two a refresher course with how humans act. Kitty smiled as she handed the little boy to Ember as she walked over to a bunch of girls, unluckily for her they were the popular girls and well…it took the combined effort of Danny and Ember to not let Kitty start throwing ghost beams at them.

Next they tried to show the ghost girls a video of human culture and how to behave. They both fell asleep as soon as it started.

In short, nothing was working.

Danny groaned. "I'm seriously starting to think this is a lost cause." He said.

"Shut up." Ember muttered, looking bitter over all the failures.

The small group were in the park once again Ember laying on the ground exhausted with Kitty laying against a tree eyes closed with Harry asleep in her arms. The little guy had passed out from all the excitement.

Danny let out a sigh as he sat down on a bench and shook his head. "Look. I know you two care. But maybe its best if-"

He was blasted from the bench by Ember who had her guitar in hand and pointing it at him her eyes narrowed. "What to finish that dipstick…" she warned him.

Danny narrowed his eyes aggravated. "Listen! It's great you girls saved him. But he needs a home, a place to live and grow up!" he said to Ember who flinched back.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other in concern.

"Than what? Put him in an orphanage…that would kill him and Kitty!" she whispered looking over at the sleeping pair.

Danny sighed and tried to think of something. Before his eyes got wide and he snapped his fingers, "That's it!"

Ember quirked her brow. "What's it?" Danny sighed.

"Well, you're probably not gonna like it..."

"Try me."

"I really shouldn't."

"Phantom..."

"All right, all right...Vlad's hiring new maids. He pays REALLY well from what I've heard. You must have interacted with him at some point, right? If you get a job with him...Maybe you could move into that house that was just abandoned by the street."

"Abandoned?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, the Box Ghost was haunting them." Danny shrugged.

Ember blinked and crossed her arms in thought. "I do like the house idea…"

"Great! I can show you it right-"

"Hold it buster!" Ember said garbing his ear making him wince in pain. "Let's get something straight I'm nobodies maid." She said stern.

Danny winced and fazed out of her grip. "Then how will you get money?" he asked rubbing his ear.

Ember shrugged with a smirk. "What else, steal."

The ghostly hero frowned at her. "I can't let you do that Ember." He said.

The girl let out an annoyed groan. "Oh come one!" she complained. "Fine we won't just steel from anyone. We steel from…bad people!" she said with a grin.

The three friends gave each other disbelieving looks before turning their gazes to the rocker and crossing their arms in the same fashion with blank stares.

"...Only Vlad." Danny said sternly. Vlad would be fine losing a little money so they could pay their monthly rent. He had more than enough of the stuff.

"What?! But he can actually fight back!" Ember protested.

"Only. Vlad."

"Ugh...Fine, whatever." Ember scowled.

Danny nodded at her with a small smirk. "Hey, he lives in a mansion how hard can it be?"

The three just stared at him making him uncomfortable. "Uh…never mind." He looked over at Kitty and Harry and smiled slightly. "Go wake her up so we can get you guys settled it."

Ember nodded and floated over to Kitty. "Kitty." She shook her friend slightly.

"Few more minutes." She whined cutely. Holding Harry like a teddy bear.

Ember chuckled and rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Kit." She said, shaking her friend. "Get up."

"Nooo..."

"We're getting a house."

"Really?!" Kitty exclaimed, shooting up.

Only for their lips to impact each other.

The three teens eyes grew wide and their mouths dropped.

Kitty and Embers eyes grew wide as they quickly pull back Kitty looking down at Harry with a blush and Ember just looking anywhere but her.

Danny let out a cough to get their attention. "I'll show you the house." he said keeping the jokes from coming out.

The two nodded and followed the group of teens to a well secluded house by the street. Heck it looked brand new. "I thought you said the house was abandoned?" Ember spoke with a glare to the ghost child.

He laughed lightly at her. "It is. The people who lived there were new. Had never seen a ghost before in their life. Needless to say when they finally saw a ghost and another fighting said ghost they packed up what they could grab and ran out the door." He said with a smile.

"Tourists." Sam muttered making the gang laugh

"Wow, the freaking BOX GHOST..." Ember mumbled. "What if it was someone like Skulker?"

"They'd have had a heart attack." Danny shrugged.

"Ah well. The better the condition, the better for us." Ember said with a smile.

"Let's see what it's like then." Kitty nodded.

They phased into the house, Danny being nice unlocked it for Sam and Tucker. They looked around with wide eyes. It was amazing.

Nice sized living room, an upstairs and the kitchen was still packed with fresh food.

"Wow..." Kitty said with wide eyes.

Ember whistled impressively "Gota admit Babybop this place is pretty sweet." She said.

Danny smiled back at her. "Told you so. Though I didn't think they left that quick…everything is still hear." He said softly.

"Must have scared em good!" Ember cheered then frowned when she saw him wince slightly. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing! Nothing…just uh…bad experience…" he mumbled before giving a forced smile. "Well I'll leave you two for now." He said turning around.

"Hold on."

He blinked and turned around to see Kitty float up to him. "Why?"

He blinked slowly at her and tilted his head confused. "Why what?"

"Why are you helping us?" she asked with a frown

Danny quirked his brow. "Well you asked, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I was expecting you to say no..." Ember replied.

"Hey, if you're not doing anything bad, there's no reason I shouldn't be willing to lend a hand." Danny shrugged.

"But we have…" Kitty spoke only to grow silent at Phantoms raised hand.

"While we may not see eye to eye on some things, and you girls have given me more trouble than its worth, you both aren't bad people." He explained then shrugged. "Besides out of my typical bad guys, you two rank as more favorable in my eyes. You know besides the who world mind control, and hatred for men thing." He said with a cheeky grin.

Kitty and Ember stared at him with wide eyes not expecting their greatest enemy was calling them good people and that he was sort of fond of them.

Ember smirked at the boy. "Thanks babybop. But that won't stop me from rocking you out of the sky!" she said with a challenging yet playful tone.

Danny just laughed at her, "Glad to hear it." He smirked at Ember and gave Kitty a small smile witch she lowered her head down so he could not see his face.

"Thank you." Kitty said softly.

He grinned and nodded at her. "No problem." He gave them a wave and phased out the house along with Sam and Tucker.

The two girls exchanged glances. "So now what?" Kitty asked. Ember shrugged.

"Wanna raid Vlad's place?" She asked. Kitty grinned.

"Worth a try!"

She smiled down at the little boy in her arms and phased up into a bedroom. She smiled down at him and tucked him into the bed. She leaned down to kiss his forehead making him smile in his sleep.

"We'll be right back Harry." She whispered in his ear.

She smiled down at him as she phased through the floor to see Ember tapping her foot. She smiled at her friend. "Ready?"

"Little guys is sleeping like a baby." Kitty said joyfully.

The rocker chuckled. "Great, let's go. We got a billionaire to rob!" she cheered as Kitty nodded as they flew out of the house, there destination the mayors estate.


End file.
